Future's Hope
by Hawkeye1
Summary: A mysterious visitor appears with grim news, but should the team believe her? Based on the movie.
1. Future's Hope, Pt. I: New Beginnings

"Future's Hope, Pt I: New Beginnings"  
  
"I'm just going out for some grub," called Logan over his shoulder to no one in  
particular as he made his way towards the door. Rogue was sitting with a couple of the  
other kids watching TV. Without turning around she yelled something about his eating  
habits, at which he responded with a grunt.  
  
"Pizza ain't bad fer ya. It's practically the fifth food group," he mumbled to  
himself as he reached for the handle. "And I'll tell ya another thing, Miss Know-It-All--"  
As he opened the door a woman fell into his arms. She had apparently been standing in  
the doorway.  
  
"Charles..." she muttered, barely audibly. "Must speak to Charles." With that she  
slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Logan sighed. "Why does this always happen to me?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't know why she's wearing one of our uniforms." A familiar voice spoke,  
hovering somewhere nearby. "All I know," it continued, "is that she's a mutant, and a  
pretty beat up one at that. Two broken ribs and a serious concussion. Wherever she's  
been, it wasn't fun."  
  
The stranger's eyes fluttered slightly as she tried to open them. "Charles?" she  
asked weakly, barely awake.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "How do you know Professor Xavier?"  
questioned the voice. It sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place it...  
  
"I..." the golden-haired visitor began, "I need to talk to Charles."  
  
"I just don't know" said the voice again, a woman's voice. "She seems to be  
conscious, but not very coherent."  
  
"Give her some more time," suggested a man; she had heard that voice before, too.  
  
Time... she didn't have anymore time... Something clicked in her head. She  
remember who those voices belonged to.  
  
"Jean..." she whispered. The two voices were silent. "Jean," she repeated,  
"Scott..." Again there was silence.  
  
After a moment, Jean replied, a little shakily, "How do you know us? We've never  
seen you before."  
  
The stranger remembered now. She forced her eyes to open fully and focus. She  
was in the med lab, lying on a metal table. Jean and Scott were standing to her right,  
staring.  
  
"But you have," she said trying to sit up. A flash of pain shot through her body,  
forcing her to lie still again. As she stared at the two mutants her face became grim.   
"What year is it?" she asked. The others looked at each other, a quizzical look on their  
faces.  
  
With brow creased, Jean hesitatingly responded. "2000. Why?"  
  
A wave of relief seemed to wash over their guest. Although it hurt, she forced a  
slight smile. "Please," she said, "I need you to trust me. I need to speak to Charles. Your  
future... all of our futures depend on it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I know," said Professor Charles Xavier as he sat in his office, Jean Grey standing  
in front of his desk, arms crossed and with a very worried expression on her face. "I've  
been watching the monitors."  
  
"Do you really think it could be possible?" asked Jean. She didn't like it when she  
couldn't understand things.  
  
"You mean, can she be from the future?" The Professor sighed. "Anything is  
possible." He tuned his chair away from the screens to meet her gaze. "I can't sense  
anything from her. Nothing. I can't get to her mind, so I'm afraid I know as much, or  
rather, as little as you do."  
  
Her face took on a more concerned expression. "Do you think she's a danger,  
though? I haven't been able to figure out her powers yet. We don't know what she's  
capable of. Plus," she added, "she was wearing one of our uniforms. A little different,  
mind you, but still recognizable."  
  
"I understand your concern," said Charles, "but I don't think she's a threat. If she  
had wanted to harm us, I believe she would have by now."  
  
"And you heard what she said?" she asked. "About what she says will happen?"  
  
The Professor nodded. "That she's been sent to stop something horrible from  
coming to pass. I don't know Jean, I just don't know... We need more information."  
  
"Well, she's waiting for you, I think." Jean continued. "You're the one she keeps  
asking for."  
  
"Then lets not keep our guest waiting," replied Charles. "And," he added on their  
way out, "call Ororo. I think she should hear this, too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You know," said the stranger, "I think Wolvie was right. You were a dick."  
  
Scott had been standing there, all tense, not speaking a word. He didn't quite  
know what to say to that. He tensed up some more and hoped Jean would get back soon.  
  
Their guest had recovered a little and was now wide awake, although Scott  
thinked he liked her better when she was unconscious. At that moment, the door slid open  
and Jean entered followed by Ororo and Logan. Charles rolled in after them.  
  
"Found him loitering around the elevator,' Jean told Scott, pointing a thumb over  
her shoulder at Logan. Scott had told him to stay out until they had figured out what was  
going on, so he had a questioning look when he saw the other man.  
  
"Hey," shrugged Logan, trying to defend himself. "I was just curious, okay?"  
  
"Wolvie? That you?" The stranger turned her head. She was about to say more,  
but she saw Charles roll in behind him.  
  
"Charles," she sighed with relief. "Thank goodness We need to talk."  
  
"Indeed we do," he replied, moving his wheelchair a little closer. "Let's start with  
a name. You obviously know ours, but we are at a loss at what to call you."  
  
At first she just smiled. Apparently, there was something funny about that.   
"Well," she finally answered, "my real name's Joy and my codename is *supposed* to be  
Charger, but you can call me Sparks."  
  
There was a snort from the Logan section. "Sparks? No offense," he choked,  
trying not to laugh outright, "but that's the stupidest one yet. Who gave ya that name?"  
  
"Actually," she said, "you did."  
  
He stopped laughing. This was getting a little creepy. "Me?" he ventured after a  
moment.  
  
"Wolvie, dear," she continued, seeming to bask in the look on Logan's face when  
she called him that, "you seemed quite pleased when you thought of it."  
  
"Now listen- " Logan was cut off by the Professor's raised hand.  
  
"Before we go any further with this," Charles said, "why don't you just start at the  
beginning."  
  
The smile faded quickly on the visitor's youthful face. She couldn't have been  
more than 27 or 28. Painful memories seemed to surface, and her smooth forehead gave  
way to a furrowed brow.  
  
"It began," she started, "about 1200 years in the future..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"People lived in fear, mostly because of the Ruler and his enforcers." She took a  
deep, painful breath. "Mutants are more common. It's not an unusual thing like it was a  
millennia ago, like it is today. To know one, or to be a mutant yourself, isn't rare; and  
they aren't feared. At least, not the normal ones. Not the ones that oppose the Ruler."  
  
"Normal? How can mutants ever be normal?" It was Logan. He still seemed a  
little sore after her earlier comments.  
  
She didn't take it as Logan had intended, though. Instead she just smiled a little  
and said, "You know, you didn't change a bit." He stopped talking.  
  
Continuing, the smile disappeared. "You see, the Ruler is a mutant; a very  
powerful mutant who decided he wanted absolute power. Power over other mutants, over  
non-mutants, over the entire planet. One of his powers is the ability to suck the life out of  
others, literally. The longer he hangs on to someone, the less time they have to live, and  
the longer he does." She looked from one to the other. "He's alive now," she said, "and  
he's just starting to realize what he can do."  
  
The others seemed to be getting uneasy. Scott shifted from one foot to the other;  
Jean wrapped her arm around his. "And the more he takes from others," she explained,  
"the more powerful his main ability becomes."  
  
She paused for a moment as her side ached. Jean stepped forward to help, but she  
waved her away. "One of my powers," she said, "although artificial, is the ability to heal."   
Logan looked up from staring at the floor. The statement had interested the others, too.   
Jean slowly backed up and resumed standing beside Scott, although now with arms  
crossed.  
  
"I'll explain it all later. As I was saying..." She pressed her hand to her side. The  
pain came in waves, but she knew it was only part of the process. In a minute, it was  
gone, and she continued with her story. "The Ruler, as he's known as, has great  
telekinetic powers. In the twelve centuries between now and then, he will amass enough  
power and skill to destroy whole mountains; often," her expression revealed her pain, this  
time emotional, "they would crumble over towns and villages. I have even heard of him  
using his powers to destroy whole cities. In short, he uses it for evil. For himself."  
  
"I was part of a small resistance force, made up of mutants such as myself. We  
had been in a particularly bad battle and had lost many friends." The others could tell that  
she was hiding more, trying not to give away her sorrow, but she wouldn't show them the  
extent of her hurt.  
  
"It was decided that one of us few surviving members would travel back in time  
and stop this monster from even beginning his destruction." She saw the question in each  
of their eyes and interrupted before any could speak. "I know, I know. You're asking  
yourself why didn't we do that sooner." She sighed. "Simply, we didn't have the  
technology then. It's complicated anyway. The point is," she continued, "that I was to  
enlist the help of you, the X-Men, when I arrived."  
  
"If he became as powerful as you say he did, then shouldn't we have at least heard  
of him by now?" asked Ororo. "Why wasn't there anyone to stop him in the future?"   
The same thing was on everyone else's mind.  
  
"Because," she said, "there weren't any X-Men." It shocked them all, even the  
Professor. She noticed the glances they gave one another. Fear was on some faces, anger  
on others. "The reason I was sent back so far was because of that very fact," she began  
again. "I needed your help, so I was sent back to ten years in the future from now. But it  
wasn't far enough." She stopped again, holding her head. The pain throbbed though it.   
"Please," she asked, "give me a moment to recover."  
  
The Professor motioned for the X-Men to join him in a corner. When they were  
all there, he began simply by stating what was on all their minds. "Do you think she is  
telling the truth?"  
  
"If she is," commented Scott, "I don't think I like it."  
  
"I'm with One-Eye," Logan piped in. "For once."  
  
"How can we tell?" asked Jean. She didn't look so well.  
  
"I know what you're thinking." It was Joy. They all turned around to find her  
sitting upright on the table, legs dangling over the side. She appeared to have recovered  
fully. "How do we know we can trust her?"  
  
"You're right," said the Professor, not wanting to hide anything. "How do we  
know if what you say is true?  
  
"I thought you might act like this, so I have this for you." She jumped down and  
walked over to where the suit she had been wearing was hung over a chair. Reaching  
inside a pocket she produced a small disk. "Here," she said, handing it to the Professor. "I  
hope this clears things up."  
  
Directing his chair towards a bank of computers in the lab, the Professor put the  
disk into one of the drives. Gathering around him, the others watched with anticipation.   
When it was loaded, the Professor, if somewhat older, appeared on one of the screens.  
  
"I know this is probably a little shocking to you," it began, "but necessary."  
  
Charles continued to calmly watch, not betraying anything. If he was shocked, it  
didn't show.  
  
"If you are watching this," it continued, "then you have met Joy. What she tells  
you sounds incredible; believe me, I know. When she first told us, we didn't believe her  
either. That was nearly two years ago. Since then, we have come to accept her as one of  
our own. She is even a valued member of the X-Men."  
  
"The point of this message is simply this: trust her. What she says is true. If you  
have any doubts, check this disk itself. Embedded in this message is one of the secret  
codes I have never told anyone else. I, or rather, the past version of myself, will recognize  
it immediately."  
  
The message cut off there and Jean pulled it out of the drive. "Shall I?" she asked  
the Professor. He nodded his consent and she placed it in another computer. After a  
moment she had located the encoded element and displayed it on the screen. The  
Professor's jaw dropped. The others first stared at the code, and then at Charles. To  
them, it was merely a combination of letters and numbers, but to him it was evidently  
more.  
  
"How...?" he began, but trailed off. With a creased brow he regained his  
composure and swiveled his chair to face Joy.  
  
"How can we help?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Scott sat at one of the mess tables, he couldn't help but shiver as he thought of  
what Joy had told them. If it was true, which seemed to be the case, then somehow they  
were all doomed. At least, as far as Joy could tell.  
  
Jean was sitting beside him, not eating much either. She seemed upset, which  
wasn't her style. He placed his hand on top on hers as it rested on the table. "We'll be  
okay," he said, not even sure if he believed it himself.  
  
She nodded, but there was something in her look that made Scott believe that she  
didn't think so. The entire thing was hard to believe. He remembered the rest of her story  
quite clearly. As his glance shifted from Jean to Joy, who was getting her supper, he  
could hear her words in his head...  
  
"When I first arrived at the Mansion," she said, "no one believed me then, too. It  
took a while," a smiled form on her face, "but you accepted me and what I had to say."  
  
"And we accepted you into the X-Men?" questioned Scott, still not sure about it  
all, even at the Professor's assurance.  
  
"No," she went on, "not at first. I was there almost two years, you see. It was  
several months before you trusted me as you trust each other. In anycase, after you had  
accepted who I was and when I was from, you did everything to try and help. Professor,"  
she said, looking towards him, "you used Cerebro to help locate him. It was then that the  
trouble started."  
  
"Trouble?" Charles asked.  
  
"When we went after him, to try and prevent my timeline, my future, from  
happening, he had already figured out how to use his powers and was too strong. Even  
for the team."  
  
"Now listen here." Logan seemed upset. "I ain't been with these geeks for long,  
but if one things for sure, they ain't a bunch to be messed with. How could one guy beat  
all of us?"  
  
"As I said before, his telekinetic abilities are very strong. Besides, he had amassed  
a large following. When we found that he was too powerful, Charles and Jean helped me  
make another device, so that I could travel farther back and hopefully end it then."  
  
"You had a set of blueprints, then?" It was more of a statement then a question  
coming from Jean.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "And there is another set on that disk I gave you. You  
thought it would be easier to read one you wrote yourself then a set with a thousand  
years' advanced technology. That's the main reason why I stayed for so long. It took  
time to figure out how to build it with the equipment available."  
  
Her face suddenly grew dark. "We were almost done. All that it needed was  
some fine tuning. But..." her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes.  
  
"It all right," urged the Professor. "Go on."  
  
When she opened them, her golden eyes were brimming with tears. "I'm sorry,"  
she apologized, noticeably embarrassed at the show of emotion. "It's just that..." She  
took a deep breath. It looked like she was trying to grab hold of all the control left in her.   
Exhaling deeply, she managed to continue. "Before we had a chance to send me back, he  
attacked."  
  
"He, as in, this horrible bad guy he?" offered Logan.  
  
She nodded. "It was really bad. We fought, we fought so hard, but it was no use.   
We were being beaten. Charles said he had to try to send me back then, or else it would  
be too late." She paused a moment to regain her composure. It seemed like there was  
more to it, more than she would lead them to believe.  
  
"We left the fight," she said, looking at the Professor, "and you told me that you  
weren't sure when I'd end up, but hopefully five or more years before then. Long enough  
to stop him from gaining too much power."  
  
"So that's why you were injured when you arrived," said Jean, relieved that she  
was finally able to understand some of it.  
  
Joy nodded again. "So you see," she finished, "I have met you before. You just  
don't remember." She ended with a meek smile.  
  
"What do you need us to do then?" asked Ororo.  
  
"Find this man," interrupted the Professor, "using Cerebro."   
  
Joy confirmed his belief. "His real name is D'Arcy, if that helps. Hopefully," she  
added, "we can catch him this time."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Logan?" Their new visitor looked up from the buffet style lunch. "Do you  
always eat like this?" Logan turned to face her, plate in hand.  
  
"When schools in, why?"  
  
"Oh, just that this place wasn't a school last time I was here," she replied.  
  
"Well," he continued, "it's nothin' like a good slice of pizza," he said, almost  
growling his last words, still upset that he never got his lunch, "but it ain't that bad."  
  
Leaving the line, they headed for the opposite side of the room where there were a  
couple of free seats across from Scott and Jean. As they approached, the two bumped  
into Rogue and Bobby heading back for seconds. Of course, since Rogue hadn't  
welcomed their new guest yet, she had to right then and there. She was about to open her  
mouth when Joy dropped her plate.  
  
"Bobby..." she gasped, wide-eyed. She stared right at the surprised boy, then at  
Rogue herself, and suddenly ran for the open door and was gone. Logan and Rogue  
stared at Bobby; so did the rest of the room. He only shrugged. Handing him his plate,  
Logan raced after her.  
  
He found her huddled on a bench on the far side of the yard. Her knees were  
pulled up and her arms wrapped around her legs. He couldn't see her face; it was buried  
in her lap.  
  
"You okay?" he ventured, not wanting to make matters worse.  
  
She only shook her head. He couldn't help but notice she was crying. Gently, he  
sat down on the opposite side. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. He wasn't good  
at this, but she seemed to be the most comfortable with him. By the way she talked, it  
appeared they had been good friends. He didn't see why he couldn't at least be a good  
acquaintance right now.  
  
She raised her head to look into his eyes. Her's were bloodshot and tears were  
streaming down her face. "We..." she began, choking with the effort, "we were close."   
Logan didn't understand, and it apparently showed. She continued with her explanation.   
"In the future,' she glanced at the house, "Bobby and I were friends. *Very* good  
friends."  
  
Logan understood now, although he couldn't imagine anyone being interested in  
him, albeit a 28 year old him. Maybe it was just that protective thing he felt whenever he  
saw Rogue and him together.  
  
"Then what's the matter, darlin'?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know the  
answer.  
  
"During the fight..." She closed her eyes tight, sending another set of tears rolling  
down her cheeks, "he.... he didn't make it."  
  
Logan sat up straight. He, too, glanced back at the mansion. Sure, he wasn't any  
great admirer of Robert Drake, but he couldn't imagine the poor guy being dead, no  
matter how annoying he got.  
  
He reached out a hand and placed it on her quivering shoulder. Giving in, she let  
him pull her towards him and be held. She hadn't showed this much emotion since  
arriving that afternoon. Logan suddenly realized how hard it must have been; leaving in  
the middle of a fight like that and finding herself here all of a sudden. "Shhh...." he  
soothed. "I didn't realize it was that bad." He couldn't help but wonder what happened  
to his future self. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, hoping she would stop  
crying.  
  
She didn't think she could talk about it, it hurt so much. But she couldn't hold it  
in any longer. "I wasn't sure I wanted to tell any of you this. It's not very pleasant." She  
was calming a little now. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"  
  
Logan nodded his consent, so she continued, still wrapped in his arms. "When  
D'Arcy arrived at the mansion," she began, "I was down in the lab with Charles and Jean,  
working on the time device. We heard something like an explosion, so we moved up to  
the ground floor to see what was happening. A part of the house," she gasped, "was  
gone. Crumbled away. That's what we had heard. And he was standing out there on the  
lawn, all alone, a hideous smirk on his face." She paused for a moment, anger on her face.   
"He told us he'd be back later that night. I never knew why he warned us."  
  
"Why didn't the Prof just use Cerebro to find him? Then you could get to him  
before--"  
  
She was shaking her head sharply. "No," she said. "After our first encounters, he  
figured out that we could track him. He's very clever and somehow found a way to elude  
our searches."  
  
"So you were sittin' ducks," said Logan.  
  
"We couldn't find him, and we wouldn't run," she went on. "So we waited.   
Luckily, no one had been hurt in the first attack. We were able to regroup and form some  
sort of plan."  
  
"So what happened then? When he attacked?" he asked.  
  
"When he showed up, he brought a bunch of his goons with him. They were  
mutants, like us."  
  
"Not exactly like us," added Logan. He wasn't like them.  
  
"No," she consented, "not exactly like us. But powerful, nonetheless. We all  
fought, even Charles. Ororo was the first to go down. I saw a giant piece of debris take  
her out. I don't even know what became of her, but I didn't see her after that..." She  
began to choke up again.  
  
"Hey, if you don't wanna talk about it, ya don't have--"   
  
She cut him off again. "No," she said. "I need to tell someone." She looked up  
into his hazel eyes which met her own golden ones. "You were always there for me, you  
know," she added. He seemed to color a little, betraying his true feelings, but all he gave  
was a thoughtful grunt.  
  
Then she became very sober again. "Jean and Scott were handling him, although it  
looked like he was too strong, so Charles tried to help. He was knocked out of his chair  
by one of the flying pieces of debris, so Rogue went to help." Her brow creased as she  
remembered. "I saw one of his monsters stopped her before she reached him. He grabbed  
her from behind. She couldn't reach him with her bare hands..." She stopped for a  
moment. "Seeing her in there... it was almost like she wasn't gone."  
  
Logan didn't like this at all. Rogue? Dead? Never. He would never let that  
happen. Not as long as he lived. Which brought up another question. She seemed to  
know what he was thinking.  
  
"You tried to save her, you know, but you were fighting your own battles. So was  
I..." She seemed the contract at the thought. Maybe it was guilt, thought Logan. He  
knew that's how he would feel.  
  
"I was able to get rid of who I was fighting and help Charles back into his chair. It  
was then that he suggested we get down to the lab and send me back. I always knew the  
time would come, but I wasn't prepared for it. I didn't even have a chance to say  
goodbye."  
  
"But what about Bobby?" He didn't want to aggravate her more, but she still  
hadn't got that out in the open.  
  
She was silent for a long time. Finally, she spoke. "As we were moving back into  
the house, I had to look back to find Bobby. I just couldn't leave without one last look.   
He knew I had to go soon; we had talked about it before. But somehow," she sighed, "I  
never thought it would be that way."  
  
She moved away from Logan now and sat looking at him. She could see the  
mansion behind him. Supper was over now and lights were coming on in different parts of  
the house. She put her hand in his and continued. "When I looked back, I saw that he had  
knocked out Jean and Scott. Just then, too, cause I saw them fly through the air and land  
hard. I knew Jean was still alive. She moved a little, but Scott didn't get up." She  
tightened her grasp. "It was then that I saw Bobby attack. He headed right for him when  
he saw the others go down. He was almost there when he was sideswiped by a huge rock.   
I guess D'Arcy had picked it up from the yard somewhere. But it hit so hard..." Again  
she grasped his hand.  
  
Fighting back tears, she went on. "It hit him so hard I even saw little pieces of ice  
fly off. He hurled Bobby right through the side of the mansion. I tried to make my way to  
him, but... but..." she started sobbing again. "It was too late. I could only see his arm in  
the wreckage. It wasn't in his ice form and... and..." She buried her head in Logan's  
chest, unable to stop crying.  
  
"There, there," he said, rocking her gently. "It's over now. You're here with us...   
So is Bobby." She looked up into his face. There was pain in her eyes, but something like  
determination as well. "Will you help me? Will you help me to prevent this from  
happening?" She looked so deep into his eyes, he thought she saw right to his very soul.  
  
"I will, darlin'," he said. "With all my heart."  



	2. Future's Hope, Pt. II: Past and Present

Future's Hope, Part II: Past and Present  
  
It was a fitful night for Joy. Nightmares plagued her sleep as her subconscious  
recalled the activities of the past few days. When she awoke the next morning, she was  
more tired then when she had went to bed.  
  
It was nice to be back in the mansion, she thought. Especially when there was no  
fear of being attacked or having to go off and fight. It felt like home; the only real home  
she had ever known. She remembered the painful memories of when her parents died.   
She had only been eight or nine then, always on the run it seemed, but it had sparked  
something deep down inside her. It was D'Arcy's fault that they were dead. She  
wouldn't rest until he was in the ground, too.  
  
After a shower, she put on a pair of jeans and a shirt Jean had leant her. They  
were a little long, but they would do. Venturing down the stairs, she met a few of the  
team eating breakfast. It was a Saturday, so most of the kids were sleeping in.  
  
"Good morning," said Jean as she saw their visitor enter the kitchen. "I hope you  
got enough sleep. I want to do a few tests today, if you don't mind."  
  
Joy sat down at the large table across from Scott. He was reading a newspaper,  
but managed to acknowledge her with a nod.  
  
"That's fine by me," she replied, still a little sleepy. By the way they were acting,  
she guessed that Logan hadn't told them about last night, thankfully.  
  
Speaking of which, Logan was over by the stove, apparently making a breakfast  
that involved a lot of meat. She could smell the bacon and sausage as they simmered in  
the pan. "Ya," he added, "I wanna see why I called ya Sparks."  
  
"Well," Joy said, steepling her fingers as her elbows rested on the arms of the  
chair, "I could give you a little demonstration right now."  
  
Jean stopped rummaging though the fridge to look. Even Scott put down his  
paper. As Joy sat, she slowly began to draw her fingers away from each other. The two  
pointers began to glow faintly and a small spark flew from one to the other. The stream of  
energy continued until she yawned. Discontinuing the flow, she covered her mouth with  
one hand.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized. "I guess I'm still a little drowsy."  
  
"Here ya go," said Logan as he poured a cup of coffee and placed it in front of her.   
"It's my own special blend. It'll wake ya up, I guarantee it.'  
  
She smiled. "Sounds like something Remy would say."  
  
"Who?" the three asked in unison as they stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Oh, never mind," she replied, and they went back to what they were doing, a  
small smile on Joy's lips.  
  
Jean seemed to have finished eating and was on her way out when she turned to  
speak. "When you're done, would you mind joining me in the training yard? I want to see  
what else you can do."  
  
"Sure thing," grinned Joy. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
* * * * *  
  
This is going to be fun. That's what was on their guest's mind as she helped set up  
a target on the far side of the yard. A metal one, preferably. When they had finished, Jean  
and Joy walked back to the other side where Logan was waiting for them.  
  
"Whenever you're ready," the redhead told her.  
  
As she stretched her arm towards the target, the other two mutants stepped back.   
Never know when something could go wrong, thought Jean as she remembered a  
particularly bad practice session with Scott when they were younger. Still, it made her  
smile. The look on the Professor's face when he had seen what the young man had done  
to the side of the building was priceless. And poor Scott had felt so bad, it was actually  
sweet to know he cared that much. At least they had learned to practice *away* from the  
house.  
  
As she reached for the target, hand open, a small glow began to radiate from Joy's  
palm. In a moment, a small golden orb formed; its surface changing as it gave here and  
there with little sparks and flashes. Suddenly, a intensely bright beam of energy shot out,  
hitting its goal dead on. When it dissipated, all that remained was a smoldering and  
charred piece of metal.  
  
Turning to her comrades, she asked, "How was that?"  
  
Jean was nodding. "Impressive," she commented. "How long did it take to  
control your powers with such accuracy?"  
  
"Not too long. When you fight for your life, you learn very quickly."  
  
"Too true," she replied.  
  
"So Wolvie," Joy said, turning to Logan, "did that answer your question?" There  
was a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Ya, I guess so," he returned, trying not to sound impressed. "What is that stuff  
anyway?" he continued. "Electricity?"  
  
She nodded. "I can control and direct electrical currents. I can even..." -she held  
her palm open to the sky- "suck the energy I need right out of the air." As she said this  
another glowing orb appeared in her hand, very faint this time. "But it takes a lot of  
energy to do it this way." She closed her fingers around the ball. When she opened her  
hand, it was gone. "It's much easier to tap into a building or wire."  
  
"Very interesting," commented Jean. She was busy scratching away in a  
notebook. "I wonder if your power has any similarities to Ororo's?" she asked, more to  
herself than to anyone else. Again she wrote in her book. After a moment she paused and  
looked up. "What about that healing ability you mentioned earlier?"  
  
Logan's ears seemed to perk up. He was definitely curious about that.  
  
Joy saw the expression on his face and grinned. "Knew you tagged along for  
something else. Yes, I have a slight artificial healing factor," she said turning to Jean.   
"Nothing like Wolvie's mind you, but it does the job."  
  
"But how can it be artificial?" the other woman asked. Last time they had dealt  
with something like that, it was during the fight against Magneto, and it hadn't turned out  
well for a certain Senator.  
  
"In the future," she began, "we have the technology to artificially create mutated  
genes for specific abilities. I was given a healing factor because I was chosen for this  
mission. We thought it would come in handy."  
  
Jean nodded again as she scribbled some more notes down. "Anything else?" she  
asked without looking up.  
  
She smiled. "I do have a small telepathic ability. I must have got it from my  
mother. My father wasn't a mutant and it's not artificially created."  
  
Jean was clearly interested. "I wonder if that has anything to do with the Professor  
not being able to read your mind?  
  
"To tell the truth," Joy continued, "I really don't know. When we tried figuring it  
out before, the best we could come up with is that the human brain will change so much in  
the next thousand years that it will act differently from people's nowadays. Before I left, I  
could communicate with other telepaths. But after my arrival here, it didn't seem to  
work."  
  
Jean nodded. "I suppose that would make sense. Anything else?"  
  
Joy paused for a moment as she thought about it. "Now that you mention it," she  
mused, "there is something you found interesting last time. When I absorb energy, it  
doesn't hurt me, neither does electricity when I'm hit with it. I can stick my finger in a  
socket and not get a scratch. However," she continued, "when I'm exposed to electricity  
while in water, I'm as vulnerable as everyone else. Any other medium doesn't bother me.   
It's just with water that I'm defenseless. It's the oddest thing if you ask me. Never been  
able to figure out why."  
  
Jean's brow was creased. "That is odd. I've never heard of a mutant with your  
type of ability being harmed by their own power that way." She paused for a moment,  
staring into space as she thought. When she eventually returned, she faced Joy. "I guess  
I'm done with you for now, then," she shrugged. "I'll go analyze what I have and let you  
know if I need to run any tests later."  
  
"No prob," Joy replied. Jean put her head back into her notes as she walked away,  
concentrating on her writing.  
  
"Wanna do something then?" asked Logan. He didn't have anything better to do.  
  
"Sure," she replied. "Hey, I know. Let's hot wire Scott's bike! It'll be like old  
times, so to speak."  
  
Logan gave her the most curious look. Then he smiled mischeviously. "Y'know, I  
think we're gonna get along just fine."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been a good day, Joy decided. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time.   
  
She and Logan had taken Scott's bike and gone for a joy ride. On the way back  
they had stopped for some lunch at Logan's favourite joint, and on their return, Charles  
had told her he had located D'Arcy. Unfortunately, the Professor had found him at an  
airport and thought it wise to wait until the next morning to take action. By then, D'Arcy   
would hopefully have landed and Charles could use Cerebro to find his location again.  
  
As she sat thinking under an old tree in the yard, Joy stared up at the starry sky  
that was peeking though the branches. Leaning back against the trunk, she remembered  
the last time she had sat under a moonless night like tonight...  
  
  
"Bobby," said Joy coming up behind him as he sat on a bench in the yard; their  
bench. She had said it so softly, she was afraid he hadn't heard.  
  
As she walked around the far end and sat down next to him, she noticed he was  
staring at the twinkling stars overhead, blue eyes gleaming.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked, worried that something was wrong.  
  
He didn't answer for the longest time. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity,  
he sighed. "Us," he said simply, still looking up.  
  
She moved closer and put her arm through his as she snuggled up to his side.  
  
"Remember when you first came?" he asked. "I couldn't keep away from you.   
There was just something there, something pulling me towards you..." He stopped,  
seemingly unable to find the words for what he wanted to say next.  
  
"I remember," she whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I couldn't  
stand it at first, but that was a long time ago." They both looked up at the shining heavens  
now, content that they were just together.  
  
"You're leaving soon, aren't you?" he asked all of a sudden. He said it calmly  
though, as if it were normal conversation.  
  
She nodded. They both knew it was going to be soon. It had taken them almost  
two years to reconstruct a time device, but they were finally done. Just a couple more  
things here and there, but it was essentially complete.  
  
"How long do you think?" he asked again, this time with a twinge of emotion in  
his voice.  
  
"I don't know. Two, maybe three days. It depends how much time we spend on  
it."  
  
"But not that long," he sighed. He turned from the stars to her, his eyes starting to  
glisten.  
  
When she saw he was fighting back tears, she couldn't help but start to cry. As a  
single drop slowly rolled down her cheek, Bobby reached to wipe it away. As he touched  
it, it turned to ice. "I love you, you know," he said, a tear of his own falling.  
  
"I know," she whispered back as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you,  
too."  
  
Joy opened her eyes. She was beginning to tear up when she saw a shooting star  
streak overhead. Wiping her eyes she stared after the bright object until its trail faded  
back into the night. Silently, she made a wish. More than a wish, she hoped. She wanted  
this one to come true.  
  
As her gaze once again fell to the stars, she whispered softly. "I love you, too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bobby had just finished a quick midnight snack and was half way up the stairs  
when Logan walked by. The older man paused at the bottom of the flight and looked up  
at the young student. After a moment of reflection, he called out, "Hey, kid."  
  
Bobby turned, surprised. Logan hardly talked to him. Plus, there was that look he  
gave him whenever he was with Rogue. Bobby didn't like that look. He also didn't  
exactly like being stopped in the middle of the night by the man. However, he was an  
authority figure, and Bobby knew better than to ignore him.  
  
"Yes, sir?" he said.  
  
"Don't call me sir," Logan grumbled. He scratched the back of his head then  
looked up at Bobby with a creased brow. "Can I talk at ya for a sec?"  
  
Bobby was half relieved, seeing that he wasn't going to be yelled at, but also half  
terrified that Logan was just waiting to make sure there were no witnesses.  
  
"Ah, sure Mr. Logan."  
  
"And don't call me that either, kid," said Logan as he led the way back into the  
kitchen, "it's just Logan, okay?"  
  
Bobby nodded as he took a seat at the table. Logan opted to stand. Well, to pace,  
actually. Finally, when it seemed like he had decided what he was going to say, he took a  
seat across from Bobby.  
  
"You've probably been wonderin' what happened yesterday in the mess." Bobby  
nodded again.  
  
The older man continued. "It's just that it's a complicated situation. I think it'll be  
best if you stayed away from our guest for a while."   
  
Now Bobby was really confused. He hadn't done anything, had he? Plus, it  
seemed like Logan was actually kinda being nice to him; or at least trying to. "Stay  
away?"  
  
"Ya. I know it doesn't make a lotta sense, but I think it would probably make Joy  
feel a lot better."  
  
Joy. That's a pretty name, thought Bobby. His mouth spoke something different,  
though. "But I don't understand. How could I have done something to upset her? I've  
never even talked to her."  
  
I'm sure you've done a lot more than just talk before, Logan thought to himself.   
He opted for a more appropriate response. "Like I said kid, it's complicated. Just keep  
you're distance, okay?"  
  
Bobby decided it was time to shut up. He nodded again and a smile crossed  
Logan's face. "Good!" he said getting up. As he passed by the student, he patted him on  
the back; a little too hard for Bobby's liking. "I knew you weren't that bad, kid. Now get  
some sleep." With that Logan sauntered out of the kitchen and down the hall.  
  
Bobby let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't glad that Logan had decided to hold this  
cryptic little conversation with him, but at least it had piqued his interest in this new visitor  
of theirs. He decided to talk to Rogue about it tomorrow. Right now, he was ready for  
sleep. "Joy," he whispered quietly to himself, "I like that name." Smiling, he headed for  
his nice warm bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Have you found him yet?" Joy was anxious. She hadn't had a very good second  
night; tossing and turning, her uneasiness growing as she thought about it all. She wanted  
this to be over. Now. She wanted to know the future would be safe.  
  
"He was in Berlin yesterday, and I haven't checked yet today, but I'm grateful that  
you waited," replied the Professor, knowing she was itching to get going.  
  
Waiting... waiting... She didn't like to wait. She didn't want to; not any longer.   
Not when she was this close. But she also knew it had been the right thing to do.  
  
"I know you want to leave as soon as possible, so I've sent Scott to load up the  
Blackbird." He stopped to look at her, her expression concerned. "We'll get him," he  
told her, "don't worry."  
  
She took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"And since it's been some time," he continued, "I think I'll check on him again.   
Why don't you go suit up with the others?"  
  
They were in his office. She was too tense to sit, so she choose to stand, gripping  
the back of a chair. As he wheeled out from behind his desk and headed for the door, she  
followed.  
  
It was a silent ride down to the covert level. When the elevator door open, Joy  
turned one way, the Professor the other. Easily finding her way to the ready area, the  
door slid aside to reveal Ororo and Jean.  
  
Ororo smiled slightly. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'll hang in there," she answered as the door closed behind her.  
  
"Here," said Jean as she tossed her a bundle of clothes. "I thought you might want  
a new uniform, your's being a little beat up and all."  
  
Joy was a little surprised. She hadn't thought of it herself, but it was nice to know  
they were thinking of her.  
  
As the women finished getting dressed, there was a knock at a door opposite that  
of the main one.  
  
"Can I come in yet?" a voice whined. "I mean, it's been five whole minutes.   
Aren't you ready yet?" It was Logan. Apparently, the girls had made him wait outside  
while they were dressing.  
  
"You can come in now," returned Jean, stifling a giggle.  
  
"'Bout time," mumbled Logan as the door swung open and he moped in. "What  
we need are separate changin' rooms," he growled. The girls tried not to laugh at the  
poor man's obvious misery, but they couldn't help it.  
  
Scott entered just as the three woman were on their way out. "He's all yours,"  
said Jean as they made their exit, laughter echoing down the hall.  
  
"Now what was all that about?" asked Scott when the door shut behind him.  
  
His colleague grunted. "Women. Never did understand 'em much."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The team had gathered in the hanger bay, waiting for the Professor to arrive. The  
jet was loaded up and ready to go; now all they need was a destination.  
  
"He's in London." Everyone turned as the Professor entered the room. "I've  
uploaded the exact coordinates into the computer. You shouldn't have any trouble finding  
him."  
  
Scott nodded. "We'll be back before you know it."  
  
"I hope so," Charles replied. "I'm not grading all those term papers by myself."  
  
The team laughed, glad there was a break in the tension.  
  
"All right then," yelled Scott, "let's go!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Joy sat squirming in her seat. It had been about an hour since they had left the  
mansion, and still another to go before they landed in England. But she wasn't wiggling  
because of the imminent confrontation. It was because her new uniform was too tight.  
  
Logan noticed her suffering and came to sit next to her. "I know how ya feel," he  
said sympathetically. "Same thing happened to me. I don't know who makes 'em, but  
they're more uncomfortable then sittin' on a --"   
  
Joy didn't need to hear the rest. She put up her hand to stop him. "I get the idea,"  
she said.  
  
"No prob," he replied, his job done. "How ya doin' anyhow?"  
  
She wriggled again. "I'm all right. I'll be better when we get there. Where did  
Scott say he was?"  
  
"In an abandoned section of the city. Old rundown buildin' or somethin'. Don't  
worry, we'll get there."  
  
"I know," she replied, turning to stare out a window. "I know."  
  
End of Part II.... 


	3. Future's Hope, Pt. III: Letting Go

"Future's Hope, Part III: Letting Go"  
  
When the Blackbird arrived on the outskirts of London, the sky was clear and the  
sun was shining bright. That didn't make for very good cover. Scott looked over to  
Ororo who was sitting just behind the passenger's seat. "It's time."  
  
As her eyes clouded over, a think fog began to form; perfect weather for the city.   
Now with protection against any unwanted attention, it wasn't long before they reached  
the river and followed it to their destination. Setting down in a nearby lot, the team  
landed close to the abandoned factory that lay next to the Thames.  
  
After they had all emerged from the jet, Logan just couldn't resist. "Now  
everyone remember where we parked!" Groans were the only reply. He shrugged and  
they made their way towards the building.  
  
"Now, I don't know if he'll be alone or not," said Joy as they walked. "Charles  
didn't pick up any other mutants in the area when he searched?" She turned to face Scott.  
  
He shook his head. "No, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't be prepared for  
a fight."   
  
Logan's nose began to twitch as soon as they reached the building. "There's  
somethin' fishy goin' on here, and I don't mean the river." They all froze. There was the  
sound of metal ripping thought the air and Logan stood ready, claws out. "I'm smellin'  
two people." He glanced at Scott. "Looks like our pal has company."  
  
Silently, their leader motioned for them to stay where they were while he checked  
around the corner. A moment later, he reappeared and waved for them to follow. He had  
found a fire exit that lead up to the second floor.  
  
"We'll enter up there," he said pointing to the door. "Hopefully, we'll be able to  
find out what's going on without getting in the way."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The place was enormous. They were standing on the second floor which ran  
around the building. It was more like an observation ring, with little offices here and there  
for the management to keep an eye on the work without having to go down to the floor.  
  
Without warning there was a large crash and someone yelled. Running to the edge  
of the floor, the team cautiously peered over the edge. At first all they couldn't see  
anything. There were crates and old machinery scattered everywhere, blocking their view.   
  
Then, something flew though the air and a person stumbled out from a pile boxes.   
He landed hard on his back; the air-born projectile missing only by inches. Scott had his  
hand up to his visor and Logan was visibly impatient. They were ready to act, but not just  
yet.  
  
As soon as the man struggled to his feet he dove behind a piece of equipment,  
shooting something as he sailed through the air, but the group was still too far away to see  
clearly what was happening.  
  
However, from their view up top, they were able to spot another man on the  
opposite side of the room. He seemed very agitated and waved his hands constantly. And  
every time he did, something else would fly at the other man. Without having to ask, the  
team knew this was D'Arcy. But who was the other?  
  
They simultaneous looked to Joy for an answer, but she could only shrug her  
shoulders.  
  
The battle raged closer and closer to the team, and Joy began staring at the  
stranger, a confused look on her face. I know him, she thought, but who? No, it couldn't  
be? It only took a moment before her expression resolved into that of shock.  
  
"It isn't. Not now," she mumbled, the team turning to face her. "Cable?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey Rogue, can I talk to ya?" Bobby yelled at the girl who was walking away  
from the house, book in hand.  
  
She turned to see young Robert Drake run up to her, hopeful look on his face.   
"Sure. What's up?"  
  
"Well, it's that new guest of ours, the one that--"  
  
Mr. Drake, could I see you in my office, please. Bobby stopped in mid  
sentence. Rogue gave him a curious look. "Go on," she said.  
  
"Sorry Rogue," he replied, tapping the side of his head. "The Professor wants to  
see me. Can I catch you later, though? I would really like to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, Sugah. I'll be ovah by the tree when ya need me," she said pointing to her  
favorite reading spot.  
  
Bobby smiled. "Thanks." Turning, he headed for the mansion.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Thank you for all coming so promptly," said the Professor from behind his desk,  
four young adults standing in front of him. "The reason I called you here is because I have  
something very important to talk to you about."  
  
It wasn't everyday that the Professor just showed up in their heads and asked them  
to see him. They were a little nervous, and it showed. Obviously, the Professor could tell.   
"Don't worry," he assured them, "you're not in any trouble." They collectively let out a  
sigh of relief. "But what I do have to say," he continued, "is of the utmost importance.   
Please, have a seat."  
  
There were four chairs already set up and waiting for them. Bobby, Piotr, Jubilee,  
and Kitty all took a seat. They weren't tense anymore; that had been replaced by a new  
curiosity.  
  
The Professor went on, "I've asked you here because this is all your final year. I  
know that some of you may have plans to continue with your education, and some of  
you," he looked at Bobby, "have no clue as to what you'll be doing." Bobby shrunk a  
little in his seat. It wasn't his fault he couldn't decide what he wanted to do. He'd  
thought about it for a long time. What would be a respectable career? An accountant?   
Nah...  
  
"Before you make any definite plans, however," continued Professor Xavier,  
"there is something I'd like to ask you." He leaned forward on his desk. "What I'm about  
to discuss must remain absolutely secret, though. Is that understood?" All four nodded.   
"Good. You've learned all you can though this school, and each of you have achieved an  
impressive level of control with your powers. I'd like to offer you something that,  
hopefully, will mean a huge difference in both yours and other people's lives."  
  
No one said anything so Charles continued. "I'm sure you've noticed that this is  
more than just a school."  
  
They nodded. How could you NOT notice a super secret stealth jet take off in the  
middle of the night right outside your window, thought Bobby. Sure, he'd noticed; so had  
the rest of the students.  
  
The Professor leaned back in his chair again. "This is more than just a school.   
You know that your teachers, who you call the X-Men, are more than just that. But  
what? you ask." He steepled his fingers, lying his elbows on the arms of his chair. "They  
choose to fight, for human and mutants alike, protecting them from harm. It's a  
tremendous responsibility, but also extremely rewarding. I'm here to offer you that same  
choice."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When he heard his name, Cable turned to where the sound had come from. While  
he was momentarily distracted, his adversary took advantage of the situation and hurled a  
large crate in his direction. It hit Cable in the back of the head and the large man went  
down. Just before he blacked out, though, he cursed himself for not being more careful.  
  
When his opponent had been taken out, D'Arcy followed where his rival's gaze  
had distracted him and noticed for the first time the five people watching the conflict.   
Needless to say, he made a quick exit.  
  
"Storm, Wolverine, go after him," ordered Cyclops as he pointed after D'Arcy.   
"Jean, Joy, come with me." Storm took to the air, while Wolverine made the long drop to  
the ground floor. The others opted for a more safe route of stairs.  
  
Cyclops reached the man first, who was still unconscious. He stopped a few steps  
away, but Joy pushed her way past their leader and knelt by his side.  
  
"Joy, be careful--"  
  
"It's okay, Scott. I know him."  
  
Jean and Scott exchanged confused glances. "How?"  
  
"Later. Right now, he needs medical attention. Jean?"  
  
Jean stepped closer and examined the stranger. "He has a concussion. That was a  
pretty bad hit, Scott. I think we need to get him back to the mansion."  
  
"As soon as--"  
  
There was the sound of metal on metal. Logan appeared from around an old piece  
of equipment, adamantium claws dragging along its rusted surface. He was noticeably  
upset.  
  
"Back so soon? What happened?"  
  
"He got away," Logan growled. "Musta took to the water or somethin'. His  
scent ended at the edge of the river."  
  
"Let him go for now," said Cyclops, picking up their new guest with Jean's help.   
"We have more urgent business."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't know if this was such a good idea, Jean." Ororo and Jean Grey were  
standing outside the meeting room, watching through the observation window. Cable was  
pacing while Joy was seated, obviously trying not to loose her patience. You didn't have  
to be a telepath to figure that one out. Poor Scott was sitting quietly by - at the other end  
of the table.  
  
"I'm glad he's all right," said Jean, her brow creased, "but I don't know if he was  
worth the trouble. If only the room wasn't sound proof."  
  
Ororo nodded her agreement. As they continued to watch their two recent  
visitors, the Professor came up from behind. "How is it going?"  
  
Jean sighed. "Not well, by the looks of it."  
  
Joy was now standing, yelling, and heading for the door. A rush of sound met the  
three observers' as the entrance slid open.  
  
"Whatcha mean?! I don't understand! How could--"  
  
"Listen lady, I told you already," Cable interrupted, "I don't know you. I've never  
seen you before. If you ask me, its those damn alternate timelines that've got ya messed  
up."  
  
"Fine, fine..." Joy trailed off as she threw her hands up in surrender. "Whatever.   
When he wants to talk," she said to Jean, "let me know. I'll be in my room." She went  
one way down the hall, Cable the other.   
  
Scott slowly emerged from the room, his visor hiding the worried look in his eyes.   
"I don't know what to make of it," he told the waiting group. "I guess we'd better let  
them cool off while I fill you in."  
  
When the entire team, including Logan, had been seated, Scott began. "Well," he  
said, scratching the back of his head, "Joy says she knows him. He says she doesn't."  
  
"We gathered that, Scott," said Jean, "but why is she so upset?"  
  
"Apparently, he's the reason why she's here. Plus, there's this alternate timeline  
thing, or something like that. I think you'd be able to grasp it better than me," he said  
looking at Jean. "I guess he's not the Cable she knows. From another future or  
something. I think I need an aspirin..."  
  
"Did he say why he was fighting D'Arcy?" asked the Professor.  
  
"No, not really. I think we should ALL have a talk, once things settle," suggested  
Scott. "Then maybe we'll get some real answers."  
  
"Well, in the meantime, and since you're all here, I'd like to bring up an important  
issue," continued Charles as he reached for a control panel built into the table. "You can  
come in now."  
  
A moment later, four, somewhat nervous looking students shuffled in. "Scott and  
I have discussed this at length," said the Professor, "and we have decided that these will  
be our new X-Men."  
  
Silence.   
  
The poor students, although totally familiar with their teachers, weren't quite sure  
how to act. This whole superhero thing was new to them, and needless to say, they were  
a bit nervous.  
  
Finally, the Professor motioned towards the empty chairs at the foot of the table.   
"Please, have a seat."  
  
He didn't want to, but Bobby ended up sitting next to Logan. The older man gave  
him a cold look, then turned to the Professor. "So they'll be goin' on missions with us?"  
  
The Professor nodded. "Just as observers to start, of course."  
  
"Of course," grumbled Logan under his breath.  
  
Ignoring the remark, Charles went on. "They will begin training as soon as  
possible. Besides that, they have also decided to teach."  
  
Ororo and Jean looked pleased; their students had turned out very well. Logan on  
the other hand, had his doubts. "So what'll they be doin'? Home ec?"  
  
Again, the Professor held his cool. "Kitty will be teaching computers, since we all  
know what a natural she is with them." The young women blushed and stared down at the  
table top. "Piotr will, of course, be starting a new visual arts program. Jubilee has  
decided we need a fashion course, and Bobby," he paused for a moment, "will be working  
in the garage - at least for now. But he's also shown some signs of possibly pursuing  
accounting or--"  
  
"Wait a sec," piped in Logan. "The garage is my area. I don't need no--"  
  
"It will do both of you some good, I'm sure," said the Professor. "Besides, Mr.  
Drake is actually quite talented at mechanics."  
  
Scott nodded. "I'll vouch for him, Logan."  
  
All this time, poor unfortunate Robert Drake had to sit beside Logan, the one man  
he wanted to be the farthest from. And to make matters worse, was now going to be  
working with.  
  
Logan didn't say anything after that, not that he wouldn't later. He knew he was  
out numbered, and it was no use fighting when he knew he couldn't win.  
  
"That's it," finished the Professor. "I just wanted to introduce you to the newest  
members of the team. If you four will follow Jean," he nodded at the newcomers, "she'll  
show you around the base."  
  
They got up to leave, following their former teacher out the door. "And remember  
to get them their uniforms," called a smiling Scott. They could all hear a resounding  
"Cool!" come from down the passage. No doubt, it was from Jubilee.  
  
"The rest of you are free to leave, although I want to have a meeting with both our  
guests in about an hour," said Charles. The others got up, but Scott paused a moment on  
his way out. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"  
  
The Professor thought for a moment. He knew Scott was concerned for their  
newest members' safety, but that was a decision they made themselves. Also, if anything  
should happen to the current team... He looked up at his first X-Man. "If we want to  
survive," he said, "yes."  
  
Nodding, he left the Professor alone with his thoughts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This is so cool, Rogue! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Congratulations, Bobby," replied Rogue. "I knew you had it in you." She was  
still absorbed in her novel when Bobby had found her.  
  
"Jean said it was all right that I talked to you about it, since you already know  
about the team and all." He knew she hadn't been asked to join since she was still dealing  
with control problems. Maybe in time...  
  
"And I even got a uniform! Man, this is so awesome." He was one big grin.   
Apparently, during their little tour, the tortures of having to deal with Logan had worn off,  
giving way to undeniable excitement.  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, anyways?" asked Rogue all of a  
sudden, looking up from her book.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that. Well," -Bobby leaned back against the trunk with Rogue- "I just  
wanted to see if you knew anything about our visitor. Her name's Joy, and I guess there's  
something about her that makes her important."  
  
"Why ya say that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, last night, Logan had a little talk with me--"  
  
"*Logan* had a talk with you? Sugah, are you all right?" She was being sincere.   
That made Bobby nervous again.  
  
"Yeah," he ventured slowly, not sure why she was so concerned. "But I don't  
think it was a big deal. He just told me to stay away from her. I wanted to know why."  
  
Rogue's brow was furrowed as she thought. "That's strange. But ah guess if he  
didn't yell at ya or nuthin', you'll be all right."  
  
"Thanks for your vote of confidence," he replied sarcastically. "I just hope you're  
right."  
  
  
As the two young mutants sat under the tree in the yard, a silent figure stood at an  
open window on the second floor of the mansion. Following her gaze, you would find  
yourself watching the young couple having their conversation.  
  
Inside, Joy knew that this wasn't *her* Bobby. He didn't know her, and she  
didn't really know him. She sighed. She knew she had to let him go, but it was so hard!   
After a lot of thought, and even more tears, she decided that she wouldn't be tortured  
anymore. And she wouldn't try to avoid him, either.  
  
He wasn't her Bobby. At least, not yet...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Glad you could all be here," said the Professor as he took the head of the table for  
the second time that day. "Now we might be able to work a few things out." Everyone  
was there, including the four new members and their unexpected guest.   
  
Logan had warned Bobby with a glare when he entered, but that was it. The  
young man took a seat as far away from Joy as possible.  
  
The Professor began by turning her. "Tell us again how you know Cable."  
  
She took a deep breath. "Well, like I've said before, he's the reason why I'm  
here."  
  
Cable was about to interrupt when Charles put up a hand to silence him.   
"Everyone gets their turn to speak." Reluctantly, the gruff man shifted back into his seat.  
  
"As I was saying," Joy continued, "in the future, Cable, or at least, *my* Cable, is  
the leader of the resistance movement against D'Arcy. Actually, no one knows exactly  
who he is or where he came from, only that he was willing to fight, and die, for our  
cause." She looked him in the eye. "You showed up a few months before my mission,  
after our old leader was killed. You took his place and your the one that sent me back  
here, to the X-Men."  
  
There was a long moment of silence when she just stared at him, apparently  
satisfied with what had been said. Charles motioned for Cable to speak.  
  
He straightened a little before he began. "First off, I don't know you," he pointed  
at Joy, "and I don't know who the X-Men are. At least, not before today. So don't go  
pullin' any crap on me. I'm not your leader, and I ain't gonna be."  
  
Jean cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have a question. Couldn't you  
be the person she's talking about, though? Only a future self? I mean, it seems it could  
make sense."  
  
"Possibly," he growled, "but unlikely. In our little chat earlier, how old did you  
say I was?" he directed the question at Joy.  
  
"Before I left, we had just celebrated your 37th birthday."  
  
"You see, I'm 42. It couldn't be me. Like I said, it's probably a different timeline  
that I come from. You run into these sorta things. In my experience, it's better if you  
don't ask any questions. That way," he glared at Jean, "you don't go crazy."  
  
Jean backed down and sunk into her chair.  
  
"Why were you attacking D'Arcy?" asked Scott, eager to find out, and also to  
direct the man's anger in another direction.  
  
"I was just monitoring some channels when I saw a temporal spike. Thought I'd  
check it out. Never thought I'd find D'Arcy here. We go back a long way... and he owes  
me." Cable started to drift into his own thoughts when an idea came to him. He looked at  
Joy. "Musta been your arrival. When ya say you arrived? Couple of days ago? That  
musta been what I picked up."  
  
"So I guess your not the person I know." Joy seemed disappointed. It was a  
moment before she spoke again. "So why exactly are you after him?"  
  
He grunted. "Moron tried to take me out, in my time. Along with the rest of my  
family. Thought I owed him one."  
  
"I think, then," joined the Professor, "that we can all work together, since we have  
the same goal in mind."  
  
Cable looked uncomfortable at the thought. He didn't like working with others,  
especially when he didn't have to.  
  
"Listen," he said, "I'm grateful that you didn't let 'em kill me, but I don't need  
anyone else's help. I can take care of the situation myself."  
  
"May I point out," interrupted Logan, "that if we hadn't showed up, he mighta just  
got to ya first?"  
  
"Only because--"  
  
"Gentlemen, please," Charles interjected. "Cable, would it really be so difficult to  
work with us on this? We both have the same objective and I believe that working  
together will bring a quicker end to all of this."  
  
He seemed to consider it for a moment. Looking from one to the other, he finally  
sighed. "All right. But if it doesn't work, I'm doin' it my way. Understand?"  
  
"Good. That will be acceptable," replied Charles. "I believe that's all for now.   
I'll locate D'Arcy again with Cerebro and let you all know as soon as possible where he  
is."  
  
The group got up to leave, but Joy hung back for a moment. "Logan? Can I talk  
to you?"  
  
When he heard his name, Logan turned to find Joy still seated in her place. He let  
the others pass by and the two of them were alone together. "What's up?"  
  
"It about Bobby."  
  
Logan growled.  
  
"No, no, no... Don't do that. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Did you  
say anything to him? He looks so nervous every time he sees you."  
  
Logan averted his eyes.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
Sighing, he looked at her. "What about it? I thought he was hurtin' you. I didn't  
want him to upset you."  
  
She smiled. "It was a nice thought. But it's okay. Really." He looked doubtful.  
  
"Listen, I've decided that I can't go around avoiding him or pretending he's not  
here, especially now that he'll be joining us. Please Logan, don't make him uncomfortable  
anymore. I'm an adult. I can take care of myself."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No. I've made up my mind. Please respect that."  
  
It didn't look like Logan was going to give in, but after a few long moments he  
shrugged. "Fine. You want it that way, you got it. 'Sides. I was gettin' tired of it."  
  
Joy smiled. "Thanks, Wolvie."  
  
"And why do you always call me that?--"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't know. Do you think I look good in leather?" The four new recruits were  
standing outside the training room, waiting for Mr. Summers, ah, Cyclops... or is it Scott?  
to arrive. Jubilee was fidgeting with her new uniform.  
  
"You look fine, Jubes. Stop worrying about it," replied Bobby, although he was  
fidgeting a little himself. Man, were these things tight.  
  
"I'm glad you all managed to be here on time," Scott said as he came up to them,  
clipboard in hand. "Everything all right?" he asked Jubilee, who looked frustrated enough  
to fry the outfit with her powers  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm all right. So when do we get to have fun?"  
  
He smiled. "Right now." Entering an entry code into the control panel next to the  
door, it slid open. As he stepped inside, the four new members tentatively followed.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Kitty, usually the quiet one. "This place is huge!"  
  
"I don't get it," said Bobby, frowning. "How are we supposed to train when  
there's nothin' in the room?"  
  
He was right. There wasn't anything. No obstacles, no equipment, just a big  
empty space.  
  
Scott smiled. He held up a small remote device and pushed a button. Suddenly,  
the walls disappeared, and they found themselves in a steaming jungle.  
  
The former students stared wide-mouthed at the morphed room, while Scott's grin  
got wider.  
  
"This is the training room. Holographic technology enables us to manipulate the  
surroundings. It only appears that we're somewhere else, so don't worry; we're still in the  
mansion. And don't any of you start thinking that you can use this for fun, like on Star  
Trek," -he pushed another button and the whir of machinery could be heard- "because we  
have a lot of work to do."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The door slid open once more, and four, very haggard, very exhausted youths fell  
out, followed by their unscathed instructor.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Summers, er... Scott," began Bobby, trying to stay upright. "I think  
instead of the training room, it should be called the "danger room"."  
  
"Hummm...." Scott seemed to consider it for a moment. "Let me take it up with  
the Professor. Now then," he turned to the mass of sweating bodies that lay on the floor  
before him, "what did you think?"  
  
"I think I need a vacation," remarked Jubilee.  
  
"I think it is a lot of work. Too much work," said Piotr.  
  
"I think I need a doctor," rasped Bobby, who by this time had collapsed with the  
others.  
  
"I think I can't think anymore," moaned Kitty.  
  
"Good!" beamed Scott. "Then you'll all be ready to go again, first thing in the  
morning." With that, he made his exit, calling over his shoulder, "and don't forget we  
have class in fifteen minutes!"  
  
A collective groan echoed down the hall.  
  
Struggling, Bobby managed to sit up halfway. "What have we done?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So? Have you thought of one yet?" Rogue was practically hanging on Bobby as  
they sat to eat dinner.  
  
"One what?" he asked, too engrossed with his growling stomach.  
  
"A codename, stupid! What else?"  
  
"Oh, that," he said, mumbling through a piece of bread he had just shoved in his  
mouth. "Uh, I think so."  
  
"You? Think?" It was Kitty. She took a seat across from Bobby, followed by the  
remaining junior members of the team. "That's hard to believe."  
  
"Shut up, Kitty. Or should I call you Shadowcat?"  
  
"Hey, I like the name," she defended.  
  
"I like it as well. It suits her," defended Piotr.  
  
"At least yours has something to it," replied Bobby. "Colossus versus Shadowcat.   
Humm.... I wonder who would win?"  
  
"Now, now Bobby. Let's not get nasty. What about you Jubes?" Rogue asked,  
leaning over Bobby to speak to Jubilee who had seated herself on his other side.  
  
"Who, me?" she replied, mouth full of hamburger. "Well, ah... I like the name  
Jubilee just fine, thanks. Besides, it suits me, don't ya think?"  
  
"Bobby doesn't think, remember?" piped Kitty.  
  
Bobby glared at her. "Ha, ha. Very funny."  
  
"Well, sugah, what have you come up with?" asked Rogue again.  
  
Bobby hesitated for a moment. "Umm, I ah... I was thinking of something like Mr.  
Freeze... but that was already taken." There were stifled giggles from the rest. "Hey,  
come on! It's harder than you think! I mean, you get stuck with a bad name, and it'll  
follow you forever!"  
  
"How about Frosty?" suggested Jubilee.  
  
"Or Popcicle?" added Kitty.  
  
"Or howsabout you both be quiet for once?" snapped Bobby. The two girls fell  
back to their plates.  
  
"You can turn into ice, right?" asked Piotr quietly. He wasn't much for  
conversation.  
  
"Yeah," answered Bobby.  
  
"What about Iceman?" he replied. "It is short and makes sense. Also, it is very  
cool."  
  
When he saw the girls starting to crack up again, he quickly added, "Sorry. No  
pun intended."  
  
But Bobby wasn't paying much attention to the others. "Iceman..." he mumbled  
to himself, "Yeah, Iceman. I like it. Thanks Piotr!"  
  
"No problem. That is what I am here for."  
  
They all laughed now, including Bobby. Iceman. Yeah, that could work...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Whatcha say this was again?" asked Cable.  
  
"A car," replied Scott.  
  
"And what's it do?"  
  
"It moves. It's a mode of transportation."  
  
"What's it run on?"  
  
"Gasoline."  
  
"That ancient stuff? Man, it's amazing you actually survived the twenty first  
century."  
  
Scott and their new guest were standing in one of the garages, surrounded by a  
variety of very new, very expensive cars.  
  
"Is there a reason they're so ugly, or is it just a fluke?"  
  
"Hey!" Scott defended, stroking the nearby BMW. "You'll hurt their feelings."  
  
"Oh, brother," Cable mumbled as he turned to leave. "Ya got anything else ta  
show me?"  
  
"Not much. Just the Blackbird. Then we can have supper, if you like."  
  
"Blackbird? That thing you call a jet?" He looked doubtfully at Scott. "Think I'll  
pass. Besides, I'm starving."  
  
Fine by Scott. He was starving, too. Training new recruits and teaching made him  
hungry.  
  
End of Part III... 


End file.
